Bleach in the Soul of the Siren (BSS)
by ethorthebayleef
Summary: a badass that is what they needed and a badass is what they got. the saga of heroes of the soul society that have either been rejected or just plain left this is their saga. with one fighting against a handsome tyrant and the other fighting a cult trying to awaken a godly destroyer will these two fight to protect there new home or will they die trying. major AU (arc 1)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE: End of the beginning and the beginning of the end**

"You know full well Ichigo intended to die there," said Rukia "and although I am glad he is still alive why the fuck do we have to seal him away?"

" you know the council will not go back on their word especially now since Ichigo is already sealed." said Yamamoto "and beside the power, he houses now is great for all of us to even consider letting him live in a world where we would fear him."

"Then when?" asked Rukia "when will we be ready?"

"I don't know." said Yamamoto "but one thing is certain. When humans have the power to awaken him that is when we will be ready."

"But that will be years from now," said Rukia

"Yes but at least he will rest easy knowing that his job is done," said Yamamoto

"How aizen is still out there! How can Ichigo rest easy knowing that the person that could end us in a matter of seconds is still out there," asked Rukia

"Because aizen is dead," said Yamamoto "and the hokioku is missing."

The silence was almost shocking to Yamamoto seeing as Rukia was one of the many people that hated what the council had decided for the substitute reaper was standing there in silence.

"Then tell me… tell me you will bring him back as soon as you find him awake," said Rukia

"Of course." said Yamamoto "he deserves better than what he got for his final moments like this."

(pandora the 29th century)

Like every good story there is always a prologue this just so happens to be one of an orange-haired vault hunter and his allies but this is just the beginning but I guess every good story starts with an introduction, but this introduction is of a bonafide badass.


	2. notice

**sorry for not uploading in a while I just have a lot onlmy plate but I will tell you guys now I am working on something big that I really want to make and have really been postponing because I did not think I was good enough to make it work but I am pleased to announce that I am... wrighting a book! yep thanks to you guyses support I am wrighting what I have currently dubbed Animaria x which is going to be using the style that I have perfected over the course of these three years here on fanfiction which is eccentric, fun yet slightly dark and tense as hell at times.**

**but thank you guys so much for your support throughout my absence over these past couples of weeks and I hope that you guys keep being awesome to the end... thank you all for being you guys.**

#ANIMARIAX


	3. book and update

**I AM BACK PEOPLE! so yha if you could not tell by the resent chapters for my other story's i am back but before we continue on with that i have to say thank you all for the support with the idea of my book and these story's and just my flaky ass entirely. so to thank you i am going to show you two chapters from my book Animaria X. so please judge them fairly and please give me constructive criticism on them this is still a work in progress and i want it to be great when i am done with it so please have some mercy with them. thank you and DFTBA**

**PROLOGUE: Every Movie Has A Cold Open (EMHACO)**

(goon pov)

The chapel cafe, a usually calm cafe, holds a kind of customers that were usually kind… until this asshole shows up. This one guy. I thought I told him never to come in here again after what he did to me and my boys back when we were picking on some fourthies that were eating here.

(no pov)

"Hey asshole," said one of the four goons that were standing at this one teen's table

He did not respond; however, only continuing to look through the menu like they weren't even there.

"Yo asshat"

He only raised his hand to wave the waiter over

"HEY ASSHOLE!"

As soon as the waiter came to the table the teen passed him a note and the menu before standing tall.

The teen was likely 5 feet 9.5 inches tall and he was fairly muscular although it barely showed because of his baggy jeans and white dress shirt with only the shirt having blue accents on the collar. His skin was pale, allowing for his bright purple eyes to shine through his platinum blond hair which despite its spiny demeanor really needed to be cut, his hair seemed to be dyed slightly with purple tips being pronounced by his purple coat, but there was one thing that was strictly pronounced and that was two little cat ears that rested on top of his head.

This is Rotta Totigame: one bad motherhubber

"Do you need something?" asked Rotta, "because if you don't I would recommend letting me eat in peace"

"Oh yha we need something alright." said one of the goons, "we want you to get the frick out."

"No can do." said rotta, "I paid for my god damn food and i am going to eat it and you can do nothing to stop me."

Suddenly one of the goons grabbed rotta's collar and pulled him toward the group of goons since they were shorter than him numbers was the way to go.

"Oh you think you're so fricken tough." said the goon "well last time i did not have the power I have now."

"Numbers is your power." scoffed rotta, "you know that in a street fight there are two rules right"

"Oh yha and what the hell are those." scoffed goon 2

"Rule one" said Rotta as he grabbed said goon (goon 2) and tossed out of the dimer through the window, "is that street fights hapon on the street."

Suddenly he started walking over to the counter where one of the workers were and pulled out his wallet.

"Rule two." said Rotta as he handed the worker around 20 dollors in american dollars, "always pay back what you owe"

And just as quickly as it came out the wallet was tossed at the goon that was tossed outside knocking him out in a matter of seconds

"Oh and rule three." said rotta as he walked over to grab his wallet, "don't attack anyone that might be a little too strong for you. If you do… well it could get you killed"

And just like that the goons left in a matter of seconds picking up their friend and getting the heck out of there.

"So you know this is on your tab right" asked the manager of the cafe

"I thought I paid you for the damages?" asked rotta

"You did but i am talking about your food?" asked the manager

"No it will pay for it." said Rotta

**CHAPTER 1: Just a Normal School Day (JNSD)**

(5/7/2010)(segunda oportunidad academy)

segunda oportunidad academy a school on an island not to far from the cost of porreco and is surprisingly exactly as advertised. As a school that was made for kids that might not be ready for life in the main countries they were raised in thanks to some tragic event that happened during their childhood. But you could call the school whole frickin continent with how big it was with i literally having its own government and council. But enough about that, let's go to our hero and see how the events of the night before are affecting him.

"Did you really have to kick there asses like that right before graduation?" asked Diana

she has long curly black hair and hazel eyes and she has pale skin and she is wearing a white dress blouse with a blue choker and a black trench coat with a purple sash round her right arm with a pair of black pants.

This is Diana Gatta: the detective badass

"Well it is not like I had much of a choice in the first place." said Rotta, "they really looked like they were going to kick my ass into space and back"

"Yha they now look more pissed than ever" said Anastasia

has short red hair with purple accents, blue eyes, wears a red jacket with purple accents, a white blouse with a blue choker and she wears a pair of blue jeans with golden pins on the cuffs

This is Anastasia Nadia: the good the bad and the downright sexy

"That and besides i heard they just lost hands with the principal and the council," said blake

He currently wore just the normal uniform (white dress shirt with a certain color collar with a pair of pants) but his hair was what drew people away from that because his hair was literally gold… not literally gold but it sure as hell looked like it and is surely complimented his tan skin

This is blake norakowa: golden boy

"Speaking of which why the hell are you not on bad terms with either of them yet rotta?" asked diana

"Oh i know i am on bad terms with them." said rotta "i just get by because of the fact the can't touch me because there going to get hit for being racist pricks."

"The principals racist?" asked Anastasha

"No she is like a mother to me at this rate." said rotta "in fact i think she might have been the same way to my sister back in the day."

"Hunches aside." said blake, "do you guys think that your going to graduate today?"  
"Probably" said diana "i can't say a thing for these guys."

"Hey i think i might!" said Anastasha "just because you the teachers pets doesn't mean you can flaunt that like people flaunt their looks."

"What like you flaunting you sexy as hell body and the fact that you have big boobs." said Diana with a sly grin

"You win this time logic thief." said Anasasha "you win."

"Anyways i think we might as well hope for the best." said Rotta "not everyone here gets out of here when they graduate."

"Too true." said Diana

"_ALL STUDENTS OF BLUE COLLAR AND CHOKER PLEASE COME TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR YOUR GRADUATION CEREMONY, THAT IS ALL._" said the principal over the intercom

"Welp time to go," said Blake, "see you guys at the docks right?"

"Oh hell yha brother." said Rotta

"A trip sounds like fun." said Diana

"Welp good luck I guess." said Anastasha

"Luck is not a contributor in this one." said Rotta "because something tells me we got this in the bag."

(at the auditorium)

'_You gotta be kidding me_.' thought Rotta

After a grueling 3 or so hours getting through all the names and faces that were in the auditorium and only two people were left Rotta and some random slacker dude named David.

"And now it is time for the final person that will be graduating this year but before we go to him I believe it is time four an apology to one of the students here that won't be making it off the island but still graduated nonetheless. This was something the council did to one other student two years back and I will certainly tell you now there were people that voted against it but sadly Rotta Totigame will not be making it off the island." said the principal "but with that said it is my honor to announce that he will still graduate but as of right now he cannot leave the island."

'_What the hell._' thought Rotta shocked at what he was hearing

"Now I would have the great honor of giving a full graduation to David Mackinaw!" said the principal

(the docks) (three hours later)

"This is bullcrap!" said Blake "they know how much this meant to you and the just ripped it right out the goddamn rug."

"Maybe the council has a reason for doing this." said Diana "they usually do."

"Oh they have a reason," said Rotta "I called them up and guess what they weren't as racist as I thought there just hard on me because of my mother and the fact they want me to be just like her and nothing else."

"Really." said Anastasha "that is fricken messed up."

"Oh and that is not all." said Rotta "they apparently changed the votes for me and david and now that cheating asshole gets to go out into the world and lounge about."

"Maybe your not giving them enough credit on this one." said Diana "think about it maybe they lied to you about it and are actually racist pricks like we thought."

"Nope they are still pricks just not that kind." said Rotta "I literally quoted them word for word."

'_Then why the hell am I not mad at them_?' thought Rotta

"But I guess there is nothing I can do about it." said Rotta

"No there is something that you can do and it is to fight them," said Blake

"Blake i am no fighter." said Rotta

"Yes you are but not in the way you think." said Blake "you can still do this."

"There are laws you know." said Anastasha "it is not like rotta can just go and change what happened without breaking the law."

"She is right." said Diana "but there is something we can do."

"And what is that?" asked Blake

"We stay with him," said Diana "there are jobs that we want here and we can take them."

"But we all agreed to travel the world first." said Anastasha

"True." said Diana "but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we do what we want to do."

"Agreed." said Rotta "so just do it. And I am going to do what I want to do."

(Rotta's home) (a few hours later)

"What the hell" said Rotta

Let's give some context here over the course of the past couple of hours Rotta was just about to go home and chill after what happened today but it seems the world just won't let him rest because as we have come to see there ain't no rest for the wicked.

"'Notice for catdragon17 you have recently been tagged by the black hearts association for reasons that are unknown to me as of right now please leave your house right now if you do not want to get attacked by some high class mercs' ok what the hell is this!?" said Rotta "is this a troll or something because I have done nothing to gain the attention of those guys."

"Oh really" said and unknown female

"What the hell" Rotta said almost jumping across the room "who the hell are you?"

"That is not important as of right now," said the woman, "You need to leave."

"I can't just leave!" said Rotta "this is my home and personally I kinda can't leave anyway."

"I thought preserving your life would be you top priority and not you house." said the woman

"Well it is but I have got everything my family has had here."

"Ah sentimental value ay." said the woman "which is why you must leave?"

"Don't they have like trackers or something like that?" asked rotta

"Well yes" said the woman "but it is better than nothing."

"Ok so your saying to run knowing that but you are not telling me why this is the case."

"If I kiss you would you run." asked the woman finally showing her face


	4. ANOUNCEMENT

**Well it has been a while hasten it. well i am not sure if my normal scheduled is going to change much but hey what are you going to do? anyhow time for the fun stuff! as most of you know last year was the three year anniversary of my sector of the internet, and we are doing it again! starting june 7th and ending on june 13th we are going to going to have five storys that will be deticated to you guys!**

**to you fans of hurricane, the final chapter will be posted with the grand finale and epologe so stay tuned for that!**

**to you fans of a set of red dresses, fianly a new chapter is going to be posted for that story!**

**to you fans of BSS (bleach in the soul of a siren), you are going to get a new chapter for you guys too!**

**and the rest are one shots that could be storys in the future if you want to see them!**

**all this and more are going to be comeing up soon so keep and eye out and DFTBA**


End file.
